Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t - 9}{3t + 2} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t + 2$ $ t - 9 = \dfrac{3t + 2}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(t - 9) = 3t + 2 $ $6t - 54 = 3t + 2$ $3t - 54 = 2$ $3t = 56$ $t = \dfrac{56}{3}$